


Silver-Forged Tongue

by masulevin



Series: Dragon Age NSFW Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Multi, Referenced only, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Prompt fill: "How about dirty talking in the smithy? ;) pairing of your choice!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this into the undercroft because of reasons.
> 
> Erlea Cadash x Sera (x Dagna, kinda, because when Erlea met her I thought “oh. oh no.”)
> 
> (originally posted [on my tumblr](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/post/153662475881/how-about-dirty-talking-in-the-smithy-pairing))

“What’re we doing down here, Buckles?”

Sera walks up behind Erlea and wraps her arms around the dwarf’s neck, leaning against her in a way that would have made her stumble if not for her strength as a warrior. Erlea just rests her hands on top of Sera’s arms, smiling as she looks out into the snow-covered valley.

“I sent Dagna and Harritt away,” Erlea replies, studiously ignoring the way Sera’s nuzzling against her cheek. “I thought we could use some time alone.”

“Oh yeah?” Sera demands, nosing around the shell of Erlea’s ear. The dwarf just smiles. “You didn’t have to send Dagna away, ya know. She could have joined us.”

Erlea’s smile transforms into a smirk as she pictures the bubbly arcanist. “Oh? You want to see me with her?”

Sera doesn’t respond, just replaces her nose with her tongue as she teases against Erlea’s ear.

“Hmm?” Erlea continues. “Would you like to join in or would you like to watch? You want to see me kissing her, holding her, teasing her just the way I tease you?”

Sera’s hands drift from Erlea’s shoulders down to her waist, gripping her tightly as her lips move from Erlea’s ear to her neck. Erlea tilts her head to the side, giving the elf more room to work.

“Dagna’s beautiful, isn’t she? I bet she’d be a loud lover. She’d moan as I kiss down her neck, push her shirt out of the way so I can kiss her breasts, run my tongue over her nipples, make her squirm.”

Sera sighs, gripping Erlea’s waist tighter as she bites at the little bit of exposed skin she can reach. Erlea hums in response, and continues.

“She’d be so beautiful under me, or even between us. I’d love to strip her naked, put her on her workbench over there and kiss down her stomach, teasing across her skin until she’s begging me to taste her. Would you like that?”

Sera moans gently, sliding her hands up to cup Erlea’s breasts through her leather vest. Erlea sighs and arches against her lover’s hands. Encouraged by the response she’s receiving, she continues:

“You want to watch me? You want to watch me taste her, take her, make her squirm and scream as my tongue fills her cunt? Do you want to watch me eat her, drink her juices as I push her toward the edge?”

Sera squeezes Erlea’s breasts hard, making the dwarf press her thighs together and squirm. If she’d known this would be the response, she would have brought Dagna up a long time ago.

“Would you like to join us? You could sit on her face, let her taste you the way I’m tasting her. You’d be able to feel her moaning against you as I take her.”

Unable to take more, Sera’s hand slips from Erlea’s breasts down into her trousers, pressing beneath the waistband and diving into the dwarf’s smalls. Erlea’s soaked, a damp spot already appearing in her pants, and Sera sighs in contentment, sucking a dark mark in Erlea’s neck.

“Stop talkin,” Sera commands, “and let me take care of you.”


End file.
